The truth comes out, after dark
by Botan
Summary: BOTAN AND YUSUKE !!! I finally decided to Revise this and make it easier to read, and correct my grammar and such. Summary ~ What happens when 2 people realize they're more than just friends? Can Yusuke save his true love in time? R+R! COMPLETE!
1. Yusuke and the Gang Returns

::: AUTHORS NOTE:::

_Ok I've decided to fix this up into a better story than it was. Hopefully more people will find it remotely interesting and review. Also, in no way shape or form do I own YYH, unfortunately. ~_~. There are a few new characters in this one. _

_Chibbi__ ~ Is Yusuke's slightly older and more independent sister, otherwise she acts basically the same as Yusuke and such._

_Daran__ ~ Chibbi's boyfriend. He has silvery white hair and green eyes. He's pretty smart though tends to lean on the goofy side._

_Skomi__ ~ She's just a funny little girl who likes to bug Hiei sometimes ^_^. She just kind-of one day met up with the team! Lol._

Also I've made it so that they can all snap and change their clothing and get specific items, only to move the story along mind you ~_^! 

Anyways on with the story, it now has a few chapters, I realized it was a bit long and annoying to read, so I hope you like this version better.

                                             The Truth Comes Out After Dark REDONE!

                                                                                   |

                                            Chapter One, Yusuke and the gang returns. 

                                                                                   |

                                                                                   |

                                                                                   \/

Botan slowly walked down the street, she was dressed in her usual pink kimono with her hair tied back, she sighed. Koenma had Yusuke, Kurama, Daran and Hiei on missions constantly for a couple of months, and he hadn't let her go along. 

"Too dangerous..." 

She mimicked in a mutter under her breath. She really had wanted to help, or at least go and watch them fight, ever since she started hanging out with them she loved watching them fight, even if it was only training. She would watch.

"Ah...." 

She kicked a stone, ignoring where it went, just listening to the pattering sounds it made as it bumbled along the city street. 

"... So much fun.... I miss it." 

She muttered to herself, she looked around, and then up, she had finally reached the Urameshi's house. She couldn't wait to see Chibbi again and talk, she walked up and knocked on the door. 

_"Come in Botan!"  _

A voice rang out, Botan walked inside and looked around, and she was amazed the house was clean and fresh smelling. 

"Chibbi.... you feeling alright? Usually I do this." 

She said grinning. 

"Very funny..." 

Replied Chibbi walking out of the kitchen. 

"With no one but you and me being here for the past few months I got really bored" 

She laughed. Botan replied in a slightly sour tone.

"Don't remind me. " 

She sighed and took a seat on the couch 

"C'mon...." 

She said patting the seat next to her 

"Take a seat and lets chit-chat or something like we used to, before you got a boyfriend…" 

Chibbi nodded and took a seat. 

"Yeah. I sure miss Daran but he does visit every once in a while so its sufficient, but I would like to see him more..." 

She grinned as Botan looked around 

"Chibbi your name should mean, that of which is the luckiest person alive..." 

She said in a blank sense. Chibbi looked at her 

".... I'm not THAT lucky..." 

Botan nodded 

"Luckier than me... but... oh what ever..." 

She brushed it off and stood up

"Lets go do something fun, you don't need to listen to me being in a pissed off mood all day...."

 Chibbi took off her apron and got up following Botan out the door

"I understand perfectly, my brother isn't exactly the greatest person to like... um maybe..." 

She thought about what to say for a moment but before she could respond Botan cut in.

"Maybe I should give up.... " 

She went bright red.

"You knew I liked him?" "Well duh... you always get this dreamy funny look when he's around and stuff… " 

Botan just looked away and she kind-of lost her self in thinking about this, Chibbi just nodded 

"No don't give up.... erm ...how does the beach sound?" 

She asked trying to brighten up the mood 

"Ok sure..." 

Both girls snapped and changed into bathing suits, carrying towels, and beach chairs they arrived at the beach in moments. Botan sighed and set up her towel, and stuff, sitting down, deciding to tan for a bit. Chibbi did the same. About an hour and half later Botan got up, and walked down to the water, she snapped up her surfboard and swam into the water with it, Chibbi just watched her surf off without moving. She suddenly felt a presence and looked around, Daran was standing behind her with Yusuke, Sheik and Hiei. Hiei and Sheik bided them goodbye and walked off. Chibbi smiled and jumped up, hugging first Yusuke, then going straight to Daran  

"Oh I missed you guys SOOOOO much!" 

She jumped into his arms as he smiled 

"Yeah we missed you too" 

 He looked around 

"Where is everyone, like Skomi... or Botan?" 

He asked questioningly Chibbi sighed 

"Botan went off.... " 

She pointed into the direction Botan had surfed off into, and shrugged at Skomi.__

_"Oh..."_

Said Daran, Yusuke looked around 

"Yeah were is... er oh ok."

 He nodded and snapped, changing himself to swim trunks 

"Well a swim does sound nice!" 

 He said sounding amused at the fact of Botan surfing. He looked at Daran who took had changed to swim trunks and they all went down to the water and went in. By now Botan had surfed pretty far down the beach and started to make her way back for she was getting tired, she reached the beach section before the one her and Chibbi were at and walked up on to the sand, snapping away her surfboard. She reached her towel and dried herself off and looked around. She didn't see Chibbi anywhere so she decided to head down to the water, to check. She saw Chibbi and Daran and decided to leave them alone, she started to walk up the beach when suddenly something poked her in the back.

"Hey Botan!" 

Said the voice, she immediately recognized it as Yusuke's and turned around, she laughed and hugged him intimately. 

"Wow thank goodness you guys came back I was so worried, and bored! I missed you..."

 Said Botan releasing him, Yusuke didn't like being hugged in public but made an exception for the moment, since it was Botan. He had returned the hug. He too released her and smiled.

"...Eh... you worry to much, but its good to be back... " 

He said grinning  

"Yusuke... "

 She walked towards him grinning as well and he started to run towards the water, she chased him into it and swam after him. Chibbi and Daran watched, Chibbi snorted.

"Why is Yusuke so stubborn?" 

 Daran shrugged.

"Maybe I should talk to him, you've tried but I haven't... its totally obvious they like each other, there just oblivious to it..." 

He said thoughtfully. 


	2. Splashing the Wrong Way

_::: Authors Note:::_

_Ok here is the second chapter, please review, I hope you'll like it ^_^(). Also I don't own YYH in anyway, so go ahead and sue, you wont get much except maybe a box of matches and a pair of shorts._

                                             The Truth Comes Out After Dark REDONE!

                                                                                   |

                                               Chapter Two, Splashing the Wrong Way. 

                                                                                   |

                                                                                  \/

  They eventually all got out of the water, showered, and changed. Botan sat up on her own roof as Chibbi laid by Botans pool side. Daran was sitting on the edge of the diving board and Yusuke was sleeping in a chair. Chibbi dove into the pool and he snorted awake at the splash of water she showered him with. 

"Wha... huh? ah!..." 

Yusuke jumped up and dove in as well. Daran got up and looked around, he walked inside. 

"Botan?" 

 He called. Hearing no reply he walked up the stairs 

"Botan?" 

 He asked aloud again.

"Ill be down in a second..."

Botan said. Daran nodded and walked back outside and took his seat on the diving board, Yusuke sat on the edge of the pool with his back to the doorway, and Chibbi sat on the other side opposite of him. Botan walked out and Chibbi looked at her and nodded. Botan walked up to behind Yusuke, quietly, she pushed him in, but he suddenly turned around grabbing her ankle and bringing her in with him.

"Ah!" 

 Botan yelled before going under, she came up and looked around giggling. Yusuke came up and swam to the shallow end 

"Didn't think I knew you were there did you?" 

 He asked, Botan shook her head and got out of the pool, it had grown dark and so she turned on the lights around the pool area, making the pool shimmer.

"That's better."

She said sitting on the edge of the shallow end. Chibbi grinned, she loved it, she thought it was romantic. She went over and sat next to Daran on the diving board. Botan sighed and looked at the sky. Daran suddenly fell into the pool on his own and looked up at Chibbi and pulled her in laughing, she came up giggling and they had a mini water fight. Botan got up and sat on a lawn chair watching them. Meanwhile Yusuke had gotten out and had walked into the house... he had poured himself a glass of soda and was quietly watching Chibbi and Daran play-fight and Botan just watch them as well. Yusuke sighed and swished his glass. Chibbi and Daran got out of the water and Chibbi stayed outside with Botan, they were both chattering away. Daran walked inside and sat down at the table 

"Hey..."

 He said. Yusuke looked up 

"Hey...what's up?" 

 He asked. 

"Eh.... I don't know... the girls are chatting away about something or other. Like make up and clothes…" 

Yusuke snorted 

"Well there acting normally...." 

He took a sip of his glass and looked up. Chibbi was chattering away looking hopeful and Botan was staring off into space ignoring it. He snorted again and watched as Botan got up and jumped into a tree, Chibbi got up and walked inside. 

"What's wrong? " 

 Daran asked her. Chibbi shook her head 

"Botan doesn't believe me, she never will..." 

She said sighing; she stalked into the living room and sat down. Daran snorted in annoyance 

"Stubborn. So stubborn" 

Yusuke tilted his head, then took a sip of his drink 

"What doesn't she believe?"

 Daran shook his head 

".... Eh.... its nothing... well I cant do anything about but someone else can..." 

He grinned to Yusuke who looked away. He looked out the window, Botan had vanished 

"Uh oh..." 

He got up and walked outside just in time to see her walk through the gate, Daran sighed and took his seat 

"Great.... the poor girl. All she see's is death and the end or relations ships, she never see's birth or the beginning, only the end...." 

He sat there feeling bad. Meanwhile Botan was annoyed, she didn't believe Chibbi one bit and didn't want anyone's sorrow. She walked along in a pair of shorts and a tank top looking angry as she entered the park. Yusuke sighed 

_".... I don't get her. What is so wrong? I mean she has everything... a place to live, weapons to fight with...."_

He said as if this was all you actually needed to live. Daran snorted 

"...Yusuke... she has no family.... only friends, or does she have love what so ever, we can give her love but only so much... her last boyfriend, if she ever had one was, who knows how long ago!" 

He said whisking it away with his hand. Yusuke looked around with a blank face 

"...Well.... that's not our fault I mean..." 

Daran got up, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Yusuke I swear you don't get it do you? You don't get it that she... err... oh forget it!" 

He walked out into the living room and took a seat next to Chibbi, they chatted away in low voices. Yusuke was angry, he got up and looked around, he saw a glint in a tree and figured it was Botan so he walked a different way to avoid it. He walked down the street and into the park. Botan by now had reached a tree, it was the oldest tree there and obviously the biggest tree, she stood at the top on her feet staring at the moon, she looked down at the forest as if guarding it, she saw a figure with hands jammed in pockets, she could sense the annoyance in the person and bounded down following the person amongst the trees. She followed and determined it was a boy of her own age, she wondered what was wrong and continued to follow. Yusuke continued along pissed off; he didn't get any of the stuff people had said to him.... all he wanted to know was what was wrong with. Her... Botan... he grabbed his head 

"Ugh… I can't stop thinking about…" 

He blinked, and whisked around feeling a lonely presence, he looked at the top of a tree and a billowing figure stood with pink eyes staring down upon him. The figured jumped down, cloaked in blue, he stared hard.

"Who are you?" 


	3. Close Calls

_::: Authors Note:::_

_I do not, unfortunately own YYH. I really wish I did. This is just for entertainment, and I hope people do like this. So don't bother suing, I promise you wont get much if anything at all ^_^. Anyways on with the chapter._

                                             The Truth Comes Out After Dark REDONE!

                                                                                   |

                                                          Chapter Three, Close Calls. 

                                                                                   |

                                                                                   |

                                                              \/

"Who are you?" 

He asked, the figure stood there and walked towards him, pulling off its hood, revealing blue hair.

"Oh its you Botan." 

He said sounding kind of shocked. Botan looked around 

"Well who else would it be " 

She snapped as she put up her hood again. He looked at her and walked over.

"What is wrong with you? Your acting so.... not normal..."

 He said in a blank tone 

"...Gee I always though I was so whiney and annoying, so this should be a good change..." 

She replied dryly as she started to walk into the woods. He snorted and pretended to walk off in a different direction, but instead he followed her being careful to keep quiet. He followed her to a clearing in the woods where a woman older than her stood 

_".... Your late..." _

The woman said in annoyance.

"Yes I know... I do have problems you know...." 

She said as she sat on the ground before a fire that the older woman had obviously made.

"Yeah all problems, no life I know you always tell me about that boy that you adore and blah, blah, blah." 

The woman said taking a seat across from her, Botan glared up 

"... I do... your right I have no life it's just filled with a bunch of people who say they care but I don't know..." 

She looked into the fire and took her hand and slashed it through, angrily. The woman stared at the sky 

"Who would care about you anyways?" 

Yusuke shifted, he was infuriated

"That wench, no one cares about Botan my ass…" 

He muttered but then began to listen again as Botan spoke 

_"... Well anyways I don't think we need to meet anymore" _

Botan said standing up, her cloak hung about her, it changed to a dark blue with a few silver stars in it.

_ "I'm getting kind of sick of this routine, I come to get your advice yet you fill my life with misery..." _

"I thought your life already WAS filled with misery!" 

 The woman snapped back. Botan turned on one foot and walked away, she jumped into a few trees and ended up at a bench on which she sat to ponder, Yusuke came out of the bushes and stood before her.

"Who are you and what is your business here? " 

She asked flatly.

 "I have my business with that lady... why do you insult her? She has friends!" 

He stood towering over her but the woman didn't budge 

" She has no friends nor a life... she's just another pathetic attempt of a spirit trying to live in the human world..." 

He snorted and took a swing at the woman and then walked quickly after Botan 

"Stupid fool..." 

The woman said as she too followed them. Botan sat on the bench in her blue cloak she looked at the moon and her eyes flashed black. 

"No." 

She said and looked at the ground, she looked up, Yusuke came flying through the bushes breathing heavy he took a seat next to her _"Botan..."_

He said catching his breath.

"Please tell me..."

 The woman came out of the bushes as well 

"Its too late boy, she has to go now" 

Botan looked up 

"No I don't...I'm not going anywhere" 

 She said in an annoyed tone. Yusuke sat there.

"Why does she have to go? She doesn't have to go!" 

 He attempted to stand up but Botan pushed him back on the bench and she walked towards the woman, the woman stated flatly.

"Yes you do... you serve no purpose, you have no friends nor any loved ones, nor a FAMILY of ANY kind what so ever. So you must go and get a purpose.... " 

Botan growled 

"I'll leave when I want to, just try and take me... I may have a horrible life but it's better than what you'll give me." 

"Oh really?" 

Said the woman 

"Are you sure?" 

Botan growled and snapped up her baseball bat 

"I'm positive..." 

She swung but just them Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun 

"SPIRIT GUN!" 

He shouted as it engulfed the woman, she disappeared. Botan had swung and since her bat was metal some of the spirit gun attack transferred through her bat partially to her, making her yelp she dropped the bat and fell to the ground in a heap.

"Botan!" 

Yusuke said as he reached her side, she struggled to get up but he wouldn't let her 

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean it to get to you... " 

She stood up despite his efforts.

"I'm fine." 

She said as she snapped her bat away and jumped to the top of a tree, crossing her arms. 

"Just f-fine."

She stuttered. Yusuke had, had enough and he shimmy's up the tree and reached the top sitting next to her 

"Botan...." 

She brought her knees to herself and turned away 

"Just go away..." 

She said blinking back the tears, her heart was wrenching around in her to tell the truth. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"She was right I should have let her take me.... I have no life..." 

She turned towards Yusuke a tear ran down her cheek, he wiped it away 

 "You have a life Botan…" 

He began softly, pulling her close. Onto his lap.

"And I'd like you to spend it with me…" 

She let out a faint gasp and looked up at him.

"You… mean…" 

He nodded.

"I love you Botan."

Suddenly Botan began to cry, terribly. She threw herself to his chest, almost making them fall out of the tree. Yusuke managed to keep his balance though and comfort the sobbing girl.

_"Why are you crying?"_

_"Because…"_

She shook her head and blinked back the tears, opening her mouth to say something. Yusuke moved his hand wiping away the tears once more from her face.

"Because I love you too."

He went a bit wide-eyed.

"You do?" 

She nodded. 

"I was afraid to tell you, afraid of being turned down."

Yusuke was partially listening as he picked her up, jumping from the tree he headed back to the house. Botan fell silent on the way back and just watched him as he gazed ahead deep in thought. He entered his house. Both Daran and Chibbi were asleep on the couch, together of course. The TV going softly.

"Yusu—" 

He put his finger to her lips and she silenced. He placed his hand back to help carry her and brought her into her den room. He set her down on the couch carefully with a smile. He went to stand but she grabbed his hand lightly and tugged him to sit with her. He blinked and laughed lightly.

"I'm glad you feel the same way as I do Botan…" 

He said as he was looking around. Slowly turning to her he realized her face was awfully close. She smiled.

"Of course I do…" 

He picked her up carefully by the waist putting her in his lap again; she blushed and looked up at him. 

"Yu—" 

Once more she was cut off, but not by him covering her lips with a finger, but his own. She returned the kiss for a moment, and then both reluctantly pulled back for air.

"Ai shiteru Botan..."

Yusuke said running his hand through her hair, removing the tie holding it up. Botan flushed softly and fell into his chest, closing her eyes.

"Ai Shiteru…" 

Well and that's it, well. Maybe ill write an epilogue if yah want me to ~_^ lol anyways please review and tell me what you think!!!! Thank you!! *Bows* Thank you! I now need to go and finish up my new chapter for Vivid Determination! Ja Ne!

_~~~~~~~Botan_


End file.
